Halloween Mash
by Lovable Riolu
Summary: The club was simple, mundane compared to the ones they frequented. They were wearing costumes, because it was Halloween. The guy he was pointing to had shaggy black hair, with tips alternating green and silver, and tan. As the smaller of the two looked around, his eyes locked with Draco. They were a beautiful emerald green. Even with the tears cascading from them. Pic doesnt relate


**AN: Links to the costumes can be found right above my stories on my profile!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the costumes, but I do love to play with them!**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

The club was simple, mundane compared to the ones they frequented. However, as the paparazzi always followed them to those, they decided to keep a low profile. The Emerald Phoenix always had the newest things in ways of music and drinks, but it was small. Not many went to it, because they would pass over it, thinking it was just a boring club for teenagers.

Draco Malfoy honestly thought it had been too, until Theodore Nott had happened upon it.

So here they were, at the bar, watching the dancers. It was a gay club, that had high security. No cameras, you couldn't enter if you're under age because of an age line, a ward repelled those under aging potions and spells, and you had to surrender your wands to a designated apparater.

Theo and Draco's apparater was Blaise Zabini.

"Hey Draco, doesn't that guy look familiar?" Blaise hissed.

They were wearing costumes, because it was Halloween. Draco was dressed up as a pirate. He wore a black gauze long-sleeved shirt that had elastic cuffs, wing collar, and laced V-placket. A black velvet vest that had edge bands of silver and gray brocade at front, and cap sleeves. Antique silver braid trim on vest and velvet tricorn hat. A gray velour waist sash, faux leather belt that had a silver-tone metal buckle, and faux suede chest strap and boot tops.

Theo was wearing a Mad Hatter costume. Pants were black with white vertical pinstripes and elastic waist, the vest had mismatched front panels right was diamond and left was stripes, a black jacket that had edging and sleeve cuff insets of checkerboard print, th black vest and jacket buttons had white spiral graphics, a black foam top hat had wire brim and checkered band, finally spats and gloves were half-white and half-black.

Blaise was in a victorian muggle vampire costume. It had a 100% polyester tricot and brocade fabric, pullover vest/shirt combo fastens with self-fabric ties at back of neck, back of vest/shirt combo is black tricot; gathered sleeves are white tricot and have elasticized French cuffs, front vest panels were black and metallic silver brocade, with two rows of silver-tone metal buttons connected by silver-tone metal fob chains, the white tricot dickey had a ruffled black tricot cravat sewn to it at center front, dickey fastened with Velcro around the neck and with cord ties around the chest, a silver-tone metal skull pin was used to anchor the cravat to the dickey, two-tiered black tricot cape fastened at center front with self-fabric ties, and main cape tier was knee-length; upper, shorter tier covered only the shoulders.

The guy he was pointing to had shaggy black hair, with tips alternating green and silver, and tan. He was wearing a long-sleeved stretch knit jumpsuit with a scooped neck with striped green and silver. A stuffed fur tail sewn to back of suit, pinned up, and matching his outfit in stripes. A fur hood that had ears on top, and dangling tassels. Finally a silver choker that had a emerald heart jewel attached.

The man he was dancing with was dressed as a caveman, and had the muscles, and looks, to pull it off. He kept yanking the smaller male back against him, grinding their hips together. He would turn red any time the other would try to get away. As the smaller of the two looked around, his eyes locked with Draco.

They were a beautiful emerald green. Even with the tears cascading from them. That wasn't what caused Draco to stand. Nor the word spilling from the other's lips, that were no doubt pleas for help. No one could heard him over the thrum of the music.

"That's Potter." Draco hiss to his friends. The group shared looks. "Do we save him?"

"Draco, whatever you're going to do, you better do it soon. The caveman is about to drag him off." The blond nodded and made his way over. As he got close, Harry struggled more.

"Let me go! I told you I have a boyfriend!" Draco heard the Man-who-Lived scream

"Liar, I saw you enter alone!"

"So what if I did! I'm meeting him here!" Draco finally reached him. "Dray!" Green eyes begged him to play along.

"What are you doing to what's mine?" The caveman sneered. "Not very attractive. I suggest you let go of my boyfriend, before I have you arrested for assault."

"Who would want a slut anyways!" The man push Harry into his savior and stormed off. At his words, the small man had started to cry softly. He struggled when Draco started to pull him over to his friends.

"Relax. I'm sure, like me, you've been drinking. Blaise is going to get us out of here." The struggles didn't stop, but they calmed down. "How often does that happen, Potter?"

"A lot." Harry admitted in shame. His voice was shaking. "I can't do anything about it, either. If I cause a scene, the owner will get mad...I belong to him, Draco. I did something stupid right after the war. I have to pay him off. He won't accept my money, unless it's earned here." The blond paled, before narrowing in thought. "I don't like that look."

"You shouldn't." Draco turned to Blaise, "keep him here. Theo, me and you are going to have a talk with the owner." After talking to one of the bar keepers, they were lead up to an office. The brown haired man lifted an eyebrow. "I wish to buy Harry Potter from you."

"I don't-"

"I'm willing to pay 30000000 galleons for him." The man's eyes widened.

"No one can afford that, that comes to my club."

"Oh, but you see, I am Draco Malfoy. I could have you shut down, for using Potter like this. Do you know how much trouble you would be in if the Ministry found out?"

"Fine, I accept the money."

"Great. It was a pleasure doing business with you." Draco stood, and wrote a cheque to the man. "Good day." With that, he and Theo made their way back to the other two. "Come on, Blaise. Get us to my house." The man nodded. Harry was swaying when they arrived. "You okay?"

"What did you do?" Harry asked, hand to his head as Draco steadied him.

"I bought you."

"No."

"Yes, I did. You should be thankful that I am not my father. He would have killed you by now." Harry paled."Blaise, Theo, I'll catch you later. What have you done for this man?" Harry sighed, resigned to his fate.

"I've done nothing but blowjobs and handjobs. He said that he was going to save me for a client that seemed to never come."

"I see. Who knew such a mundane club was so seedy." The blond smirked as he lead the way down to the cellar and past. Placing his hand on a wall, a door appeared to a room filled with a bed, poles, and other things. On the wall to the left, it had a wardrobe, that if opened, would fill the whole wall. "Strip." With shaking hands, Harry did as told.

His skin was tanned, a nice golden color. _All _the way around. It told Draco the man before him went around nude wherever he got his tan. Harry stood, arms across his chest, as silver eyes trailed up and down his body.

"Oh, we are going to have a great time, and you are never getting away." Draco purred, stalking close to the shivering man.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! It's all I'm doing because I suck at writing lemons, and because of FF's policy.**

**Review!**


End file.
